


Out Of My Mind

by wajjs



Series: jason todd in songs [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Devotion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: He’s well aware he’s no Jesus returned from the grave. He’s his own kind of unholy entity.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: jason todd in songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725541
Kudos: 43





	Out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to make the comparison of Jason as batjesus to then quickly cast it aside because he ain't that kind of revenant

[**O** ut Of My Mind](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=1qLhH4T4IMs)

_We’re building up a kingdom, we pray it never falls_

He’s not the Jesus someone once believed him to be. The kiss he gives to a clean shaven cheek is not the kiss of Judas. How very un-american of him, willingly stopping himself from misinterpreting the catholic bible.

Here he stands, defying life and its gravity, defying the pull from the maggots that feast on flesh and the air that always leaves. He’s well aware he’s no Jesus returned from the grave. He’s his own kind of unholy entity.

His hands run through dark hair, tug on its ends; his hands with an energy of their own bring the person ruling his thoughts closer and closer. And he doesn’t know—he still doesn’t know _why_ he came back, but moments like this one right here come up high in his makeshift list of every reason and every why.

Because hovering right over him is the guy he’s always chased after, the gold that precedes the silver, the purity over the dirt. And he’s got him on top but he’s still very much above in his own ways. This exchange is dictated by his lousy terms.

With a smile he brings his lips to the paramount of everything he’s ever longed for. The kiss he plants upon Dick Grayson’s mouth is every second _his_ , comes marked with his own brand of claiming and demanding. With the kiss a part of him is eased, a thirst that never leaves and that has been a ruling part of his steps ever since he learnt how to look into the night skies and their wonders.

Yet another part of him remains wide awake, lets him know that this too shall never be enough:

There is no forgetting the taste and the feel, the energy and the synergy, the pull and the shove. There is no getting over the sensation of holding the primordial golden one right in his hands, he’ll never get this out of his mind. This is something he knows with the same certainty he knows the taste of dirt coming down on him from every direction. He knows this like he knows his own desire.

So he keeps devouring all of what Dick gives him. Keeps accepting it, taking it in, because maybe this way he’ll manage to untangle himself enough to safely dive back in.

“Someone’s eager,” Dick breathes and he is smiling, they both are, their kiss resumes into a million and one.

“You feel perfect,” he says, loves and lives for the feeling of naked skin on naked skin, dies and revives for the moment heat surrounds heat, “perfect for me.”


End file.
